The invention relates to gage, absolute and differential pressure transducers.
Many useful transducer designs are known such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,390 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,194. Many designs use a prestretched diaphragm as taught in '390 patent, but most diaphragms are in a flat position as at rest when the minimum pressure or a zero differential pressure is applied to such diaphragm. Contrary to such teachings the instant invention provides sensing diaphragms which are flat when an excessive pressure is applied thereto. The simplicity of manufacture and ease of assembly of such transducer is apparent from the hereafter disclosed invention.